


Game Over

by TheElfinQueen (Orpah)



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orpah/pseuds/TheElfinQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long run, but finally Sugar Rush is being unplugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

Vanellope stood at the entrance to her game, hand pressed against the invisible barrier.

Ralph stood on the other side, shoulders drooping. 

It had been years since Sugar Rush had been installed. All the Sugar Rush Racers clustered near Ralph, in various states of distress.

Taffyta was crying, saying, “Can’t you just come through?”

Vanellope gave a smile, though it wasn’t humorous. It was a bit rueful, like she wanted to do what her people asked her to do, but knew she literally couldn’t. “I’m sorry; this is goodbye.”

In about fifteen minutes, the shop would open, and the game would be unplugged. Sugar Rush was faded, stickers peeling and gum stuck to the bottom of the console. Their clothes no longer looked similar to the game players’ in any way.

Ralph had spent the last few hours playing with Vanellope; they had raced, they had eaten food, they had done anything and everything that Vanellope could think of. Especially racing.

Candlehead let out a sob, and buried her face into Taffyta’s shoulder.

Ralph tried to be strong. “We’re going to miss you. I’m going to miss you so much…”

“Hey, hey, don’t go getting all mushy on me!” Vanellope said, putting her hands on her hips. “Come on, stinkbrain, act like normal.”

“But this isn’t normal,” Ralph said, clenching his fists. He wished she weren’t glitchy, in some ways. Yes, it made her who she was, and there was no way he’d wish away any part of who she was… but he wished she wasn’t trapped in the game.

“Ralph! It won’t even hurt, I swear. Just blip, then gone,” Vanellope said, though he could see she was pale and her hands were shaking just a little. She turned her gaze towards the other racers, saying, “You guys, stop with the crying! As your President, I demand the waterworks stop now!”

A sense of humor to the end.

“Y-You’ve been the best president,” Taffyta hiccupped, as the others nodded around her.

“Thanks. That means a lot,” Vanellope said, an almost somber look coming across her face. She nodded her head towards them, smiling again. “And you guys have been the best citizens I could have ever asked for.”

A call came up the tube: time to go.

“It’s almost opening time,” Ralph said, feeling a desperate twisting in his heart. He didn’t want this time to end. It felt way too soon to be saying goodbye to Vanellope.

“It’s okay, Ralph. Games come and go, and every game gets unplugged eventually. It’s just part of life,” Vanellope said, and she gestured towards the exit. “You guys had better get going, before we get unplugged.”

Ralph swallowed thickly. “Yeah, okay.” He stopped, however, and came through and hugged her tightly. “I’m going to miss you, you little brat.”

“I know,” Vanellope said, and she was completely enveloped in his hug.

“Time to go!” Came Calhoun’s call up the tube, and Vanellope squirmed in his grip.

“Ralph, you have to go. You all do. We did all this hugging and stuff already; I don’t want you to get unplugged with me.”

Ralph let go, but he messed up her hair one more time. “Be good, kid.”

“I will,” she promised, and he went out.

The citizens of Sugar Rush walked somberly out, and they left their Princess/President behind.


End file.
